1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical decoration system having one end of an optical fiber exposed to a light shining source through a filter moving across a given light incidence path, the other end thereof being arranged to emit the rays of light which have been guided through and subjected to color change.
2. Prior Art
Optical decoration systems of this type have been known in, for instance, Patent Official Gazzette 1972 No. 224-77.
The system disclosed in that publication is intended to offer improved optical decoration effect by placing a screen member opposite to the light-discharging charging side of an optical fiber, and allowing the transmitted rays of light to be refracted or scattered onto the screen surface.
However, although this optical decoration system was capable of producing various changes in light, it suffered from the inability to give a uniform light decoration effect on the front surface of the screen.
This inability is attributable to the fact that insufficient light reflection occurs on the screen.
The screens employed in the aforestated system include lenticule screens, halftone contact screens, ruling screens, ground glass screens, and half mirror screens. All of these have low refractive indexes and hence are able to change the rays of light transmitted through a fiber; yet due to strong directivity thereof, the light falling onto the screen is brilliant around the center thereof, but becomes dimmer at the more remote regions.
Therefore, although the light-emitting end portion of an optical fiber is made to converge to a desired letter or pattern, the letter and/or pattern can be seen as a collection of dots, thereby making unclear the fine portions, radii and deflected portions of the letter and/or pattern. If the specified letter or logomark is to be optically displayed correctly, a multitude of fibers which are bound closely together must be used.